Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 6
Team Flame-Scotland vs Dark Red Royals *Attendance: 90,575 (Away: 3,436) Fire Master recieved a deflection goal kick on his head. He turned and knocked the ball forward, taking a strike and rattling the inside right post, but bouncing in on 42 minutes. Grace had a free kick which just spiralled over the bar, making Bowser worried. A quiet second half with Micool's header deflected off the line by Baby Clyde, was halted with action after a corner game in and Gardenia headed a ball in, Bowser knocked it away and Snow Master tried volleying it over his head, but he chipped the ball back in! and Banana Jr. got a tap on his head to it, causing the ball to go to the side, Micool took a shot just outside the six yard box and Bowser noticing it dived, and got a hand to it, but causing the ball to go in. Outer Troopers vs Team Toucan It was dubbed the battle of the birds, but Team Toucan were a whisker away of going ahead in 2 minutes, Fruity rattled the woodwork from a header from a Brute corner. Speedy got a brace, the first taking a deflection off Kenya the Parrot from 18 yards. The second coming 2 minutes from time after a diving header at the near post from a Purple cross. Scorers Speedy 73, 88 The Waves FC vs Mad Robots It took 20 seconds for Xarz to head in a Cheepel cross from close range. Mick and Nick were both already on yellows when they both went in for a sliding tackle on Tina on 24 minutes. The referee allowed the game to flow and Mick's effort wasn't half bad either, clipping the crossbar with Maal getting a hand to it. In the third minute of stoppage time, Elfain took a shot from a deflected corner and scored. Sacel took a volleying attempt a minute later but the keeper made a spectacular diving save and sent it out for a corner, making one of the saves of the season. .}} Team Genetic vs Team Mega-Bus Team Mega-Bus went down after twenty minutes from a Neo Koopa brace, both sublime left footers in the corners. Mega-Bus were outplayed in the first half. But right from the whistle, King Kube Bot's link up with Cubey was intercepted, Sam the Koopa hit home with a curling strike. MegaMan and Meta-Form had chances to start a comeback, but a Fire John own goal on the line after Nega-Knight cleared the corner the wrong way led to another loss for Mega-Bus. .}} King Plumber's Army v Doodleland Dodgers Sarah's tackle on Unten scrambled the ball away, but the ball fell to Light who put it away after 25 minutes. The Doodleland attack were kept quiet by the resilliance of player-manager King Plumber, whilst Spaghetti would clear. And it was one of these clearances that fell to Savant to bury a sweet strike in the next on 75 minutes. Zak headed a ball away which was debatebly over the line from a Zerita header from a last minute corner. But it was not counted. . Nintendo All-Stars FC vs Moose FC Link tapped in Olimar's header from a Falcon cross into the net after 35 minutes. Moonsov headed home 5 minutes later. All square at half-time, both were attacking from the off. But it was Moon's one-two with Pineapple wound the ball past the keeper for Moon to slot home and win it after 71 minutes. Scorers Link 35 Moonsov 40 Moon 71 .}} Team Lios Lions vs Team Nutty Attendence 58,675 (Away 1298) After 72 minutes, this game looked like it would be a 0-0 bore, but a corner from Andy Pasta curled near the back post for Mr. Chilli to head in. Conker got the game back on terms 3 minutes later with a shot inside the 18 yard box. Kaisser Cassia recived the ball from the off and dribbled 6 yard, he winded round the defence and shot... and scored a sublime goal. Peanut Jon scored the tap in from a last minute corner. Team Freaky vs Team Nook A quick fire 5 minute interval double was completed by Ghoularry on 23 minutes, Scratch was left stunned. His sides best attempt was Tulip Nook long ball being fumbled. .}} .}} Team Steel vs Illogical FC Team Steel's defense was as solid as steel, but their attack was as quiet as a mouse. Illogical not getting past the Steel defense, Strafe's shot from the flank was the closest Mephiles. Chrome's header from a corner whacked the post was Steel's best attempt. .}} . Team Gemstones vs Mushroom Kingdom FC Bowser Jr. pushed down Forter when defending a Emerald corner and a penalty and a yellow was awarded in 3 minutes. Bearded Smiley put the keeper off and cheekily chipped the ball into the centre of the net. Kritter dives stunned the the right. 20 minutes later, Mario passed to Peach who crossed the ball in, Luigi made a diving header and Blaze fumbled the ball and it rolled in. The second half was more quiet, until Ruby rocked Diddy Kong just outside the area, a backwards two footed sliding tackle. Luckily, Diddy the acrobatic monkey that he is, landed safely. But a straight red for Ruby, a minute away from the hour mark. Waluigi stepped up to take the free kick, he shot the ball against the wall, and came off Bearded Ninja, who went sprinting forward with it with a lot of space, picking out Bearded Smiley on the flank, Bearded dribbled past Saphirre and with nobody to mark Bearded Ninja, Bearded Smiley passed it back to Ninja, who buried the shot in the top right corner of the net. Royal Atlantica vs Gearworks FC Ayla struck a fierce strike with rage after recieving a Rufus cross by 19 minutes, Gearworks were 3-0 down. Scoutry added to his fine form this season with a header from a Pyro Drone long ball, Snowless came out and Scoutry cooly headed the ball into the net just before half-time. Cole's free-kick was saved by Snowless but fumbled, he tried kicking it out, but the ball fell to Mendez, he took a shot and it rattled the woodwork and the Attacking midfield Slimebot knicked it in with his head just after the hour mark. And, Antares scored a volley from a Alec corner with 10 minutes left. Scorers .}} .}} Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV